bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zenmetsu
| bithday = 16th May | age = 2000+ | gender = Male | height = 6ft | weight = 75kg | eyes = Light Blue | hair = Dark Blue | unusual features = Scars on his chest. Mask remnants consisting of his scarf. | affiliation = Averian | previous affiliation = G's Espada | occupation = Member of Averian's Faction | previous occupation = The 7th Espada | team = Averian's Faction | previous team = G's Espada | partner = Saigai | previous partner = None | base of operations = Kōhai Tochi | marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = Himself | status = Active | resurreccion = Ketsueki Kyoubou }} :One devious snake... - Kenji-Taichō Zenmetsu 全滅, Japanese for Annihilation) is the former Séptima Espada of G's Arrancar and a powerful self-made Arrancar in his own right. Zenmetsu was granted even greater powers than those he possessed previously when he encountered a fellow Arrancar named Averian, from that day on becoming his right-hand and personal spy, as he feigned allegiance to G's Espada in order to effectively guage their strength. He is a member of Averian's Faction and one of its strongest and most loyal members. His partner, Saigai remains at his side however, with the two being feared throughout Kōhai Tochi. Appearance Zenmetsu has the appearance of a teenage boy with light blue eyes and dark blue hair. He is relatively tall man with two stitched up scars on his chest, the top near his ribs and the other near his lower mid-region. Zenmetsu often wears a long-sleeved black jacket open to reveal his lean-built physique. Two black gloves cover both his hands and extend up to his elbow and he wears tight-fitting black jeans with a leather belt around his waist. It has been stated by his partner, Saigai, that Zenmetsu has a confident look, even when those he is in the company of are stronger than he is. As of Gen2, Zenmetsu's appearance changes drastically. He now wears a short-cut top that reveals his muscular physique with fur trimmed cuffs and a belt looped at an angle around his waist; from which hangs his sheathed zanpakutō. There is golden embroidery positioned just above the fur-lined cuffs, and his belt has what appears to be a golden, dragon-like buckle off to the right-hand side. His trousers are black, with his outfit bearing a black coloration, in stark contrast to the white theme seen in other Arrancar. Personality Zenmetsu is cold and calculating. Nothing he does is wasted, and everything serves some kind of purpose. He is always doing something, leading others to be suspicious of him. Zenmetsu is sly and cruel in his thinking, and often has an elloborate array of back up plans encase something goes wrong. He is masterful in his ability to decieve others, as he pretended to be loyal to G's Espada for years before he finally gained the information he needed and betrayed them. He is described as a heartless individual, though this is by no means correct as he shows a level of companionship with his allies and has even demonstrated a love of music and animals when in the company of those he trusts. Kusaka has described him as a dog licking his master's boots, which is an analogy which isn't that far from the truth actually. He is utterly loyal towards Averian and Saigai, behavior both have reciprocated, strangely enough. Zenmetsu's loyalty and devotion is unshakable, as he'd gladly use his own body as a shield to defend his master, but he wouldn't give up his life as he argues that such an act would prevent him defending Averian in the future. Strangely, he is polite in his mannerisms and treats those he meets with respect, which only serves to add to his deceptive nature. History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I Part II Part III Part IV Powers and Abilities : Being a former Espada, Zenmetsu boasts immense levels of spiritual energy. His levels of energy grew even higher when Averian gave him extra powers and abilities, giving him strength higher than that of an average Shinigami captain. Zenmetsu has been shown capable of hiding his spiritual energy almost completey, though a skilled analyst could still discern his energy signature. Pyrokinesis: An ability given to Zenmetsu by Averian as a gift for his loyalty. This allows him to effortlessly create and control fire with his mind alone and guide it via mental thought. His skill is such in the use of this skill that he rarely even has to release his zanpakutō to combat a Shikai release. Invisibility: Another power given freely by Averian as a gift for his loyalty. This allows Zenmetsu to bend light around himself in order to become invisible to the naked eye, erasing his spiritual signature in the process. He often uses this to launch devestating ambushes, or to gather information without being seen as he commonly did during his years as one of the Espada. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Zenmetsu's skill in swordsmanship is incredibly high, as he uses it exclusively as his method of combat, forgoing Hakuda completely. His polished skills allow him to engage enemies stronger than himself with relative ease; proven through his ability to clash blades with the likes of Kusaka Kori and Kenji Hiroshi. When he encountered Maki Zhijun, Zenmetsu's sheer skill allowed him to match the grizzled veteran. Zanpakutō Ketsueki Kyoubou (けつえききょうぼう, lit. Blood Frenzy) is the name of Zenmetsu's zanpakutō. It takes the appearance of a rather slim, and pathetic-looking, black-coloured sword. The guard is straight, and bears some resemblance to an actual swords guard. At any time, the blade can be coated with purple energy to augment strikes. *' :' Ketsueki Kyoubou is released through the command, Tear Apart their Illusions. Zenmetsu's appearance changes drastically upon the release. He loses his jacket, gains a pair of bat-like wings and becomes covered in blood. His general facial structure also changes, as he becomes more serious in his expressions, with the addition of horns and razor sharp canine teeth. :Resurrección Special Abilities: Zenmetsu's Ketsueki Kyoubou allows him free control over blood, both belonging to himself and others. His skill is such that he can boil an opponents blood inside their veins, close fatle wounds on himself and allies and form complicated shapes using blood as the catalyst. His body constantly creates an excees of blood to use for his attacks, and continues to do so as long as he spiritual energy to fuel the bloods creation; essentially allowing him to use his abilities as long as he energy to spare, regardless of his physical state. His skill in this regard alone, has allowed him to stand against the likes of Averian in the past without trouble, and warrant the powerful Arrancar to strike up a partnership with Zenmetsu. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Energy:' Zenmetsu's spiritual energy is amplified upon release of his Resurrección, and serves the added bonus of increasing the potency of his Pyrokinesis skills and average spiritual energy. His Hierro is also strengthened due to higher levels of spiritual power and becomes so strong that an average Shikai struggles to cause him harm. :*'Enhanced Strength:' Zenmetsu's strength increases to the point that he can overpower most lieutenant-level Shinigami with ease and contend with captain-level foes, as demonstrated through his battles with both Tadashi Kori and Shin Nagakura. Behind the Scenes Category:Arrancar Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Male Category:Original Characters